All That Fall
by Dona Peppa Yaoi
Summary: Misty é um modelo em acensão, narcisista, porém mantém uma relação destrutiva com seu agente. Saga, o fotógrafo nº1 do mundo, dedicado à família, de repente se depara com distúrbios de personalidade que acabam virando sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Num frio outono o destino decide unir essas duas vidas e dar-lhes um possível amor que cure seus particulares dramas. SAGAxMISTY LEMON


**All That Fall**

**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens neste trabalho citados, não me pertencem. São propriedade exclusiva de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.  
**NOTA:** Esta é uma história de conteúdo YAOI e Lemon (amor e sexo entre duas pessoas do sexo masculino) portanto, se você não gosta, respeite-se e não leia, por favor.

**N/A: **_Há 3 anos eu pretendia postar essa fic. Ela era intitulada "Canção de Fevereiro" e em 2009 cheguei a postar um primeiro capítulo. Eu me lembro de estar bem empolgada com ela na época, porém um problema grave de saúde me impediu abruptamente de continuá-la. Também fiquei quase um ano sem acesso regular à internet e peço desculpas a aqueles que acompanhavam a fic no meu outro perfil, o Milla Wind. Finalmente eu decidi reescrevê-la e aqui está. Críticas construtivas são muito bem vindas!_

"Elle"

- Odeio você, sabia? Saia já de perto de mim! – divertida, ela deu uma empurradinha com a mão cheia de unhas longas e coloridas ao meu braço. Claro que ela referia-se à minha exuberante aparência. Mas eu podia entendê-la, afinal, eu tinha acabado de sair de baixo de um secador de 1800 watts de potência e uma das peças da roupa que eu vestia era exclusiva e seria lançada apenas para a próxima _season_. Sim, eu sempre estou à frente de meu tempo, digo, de _seu_ tempo, querido, não meu, já nasci _trendy_, portanto não tente me passar a perna. De quebra, eu rescendia ao perfume da última moda, o deliciosíssimo L'Eau d'Lune. Obviamente tive de ignorar a ordem travessa de minha amiga, sentando-me, propositalmente, no mesmo sofá e, claro, bem encostadinho a ela!

- Não se acostumou ainda, gata? – respondi-lhe com um olhar de canto de olho e lhe abri meu característico sorriso orgulhoso. Cruzei as pernas acomodando minha bolsa ao colo e ajeitando as mechas claras para detrás dos meus ombros. Tudo num claro e natural exibicionismo. Adorava isso! Trocamos silenciosos beijinhos no rosto, então.

- Acostumar não me acostumo, né... Ter de perder os testes de todos os editoriais de revista _feminina_ para, adivinhe só, um _homem_! Ô, sina! – ainda em tom de brincadeira, a minha amiga morena cruzou os braços fazendo bico. Encantador. No segundo seguinte ela desfez a posição para me olhar estreitado. Demorou-se. Às vezes ser "secado" demais incomodava, sabe? De encanto caí para a estranheza:

– Pois não?

– Ai, que raiva, como você faz pra deixar esse seu cabelo tão brilhante assim? – ela foi logo tocando as mechas da minha cabeça loira.

- Ei, tira a pata! – brinquei, dando-lhe um tapinha na mão. Então me pus em pé novamente, puxei meu cinto por sobre o camisão longo e enlevei-me numa pose sutil, sorrindo para ela. Mecanicamente, ajeitei o cabelo naquele comum vício estético.

- E quanto ao modelito? – perguntei, confiante.

- Me segurando pra não te enfiar uma faca! – ela me fuzilou com os olhos, como se quisesse de fato me assassinar. Eu sorri satisfeito. Era ótimo ouvir que você estava vestido para morrer... (não "matar", como o título daquele filme oitentista), mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Me senti na obrigação de agradecê-la.

- Obrigado, cobra-amiga. – e me estiquei fingindo que iria agarrá-la.

- Hey! Olha o spray de pimenta, hein? - ela piscou numa gracinha, afastando-se de leve e charmosamente espanando seu cabelo meio-curto enquanto curvava-se a fim de ajeitar a fivela da sandália. Sim... Minha amiga era bem sexy, só um pouco fora dos padrões para uma modelo de passarela. Quero dizer, isso em minha opinião, lógico. Eu não entendo de mulher e _nem quero_, mas vai saber se não era por isso que ela quase nunca arrebatava um teste? Desculpe-me a sinceridade.

E não, não. Isso tudo definitivamente não era inveja. Eu ostentava um espelho gigante em meu apartamento, no qual eu tinha o exclusivo prazer matutino em contemplar minha própria figura sob a melhor luz do dia. Juro que você engasgaria se pudesse me ver ao vivo e nu à sua frente. Ah, sim, baby, eu era todo uma afronta. E não havia spray de pimenta que me intimidasse!

- _Inutile, cher_. Tenho aqui o Valentino pra me proteger. – retruquei-lhe tocando com o indicador os óculos de sol que prendiam meu cabelo no alto da cabeça. Minha amiga odiava ser chamada de cobra. Ora, mas se ela adorava uma fofoca! Tudo bem eu admito, assim _como eu_, mas a homenagem ao ofídio era apenas um apelidinho carinhoso. Afinal tinha sido ela mesma quem começara com este tipo de "gentileza" entre nós por me chamar de _lagartixa peçonhenta _pela primeira vez. Ah, e quando ela realmente queria dar provas de todo o seu afeto, em vez de sair "lagartixa", de sua boquinha venenosa vinha um "dragão de Comodo". Eu apenas ria. A morena era uma das poucas mulheres que não me faziam ter vontade de vomitar. E era bonita, sim, e bem humorada. Além, é claro, de estar sempre comigo nos melhores ou piores momentos; nossa amizade não conhecia palavras vis como traição ou ciúmes. Éramos extremamente sinceros um com o outro. Ah, posso até lhe garantir que por isso eu boto as mãos por dentro das cuecas de Aiolia Elitys e não temo em me queimar! É, esse mesmo, o Homem Mais Sexy (e fogoso) do Mundo segundo a People do ano passado. Um bofe ordinário, aliás. Um tempo atrás rolou o babado que ele esquentava um affair com certo designer de acessórios famoso, aquele tibetano pacato que hoje é namorado do Mister Universo Sul Americano; só que para manter a imagem de machão, o semi-louro gostosão jurava de pé junto que a ruiva editora chefe da _Washi Femme_ era o amor da sua vida. Me engana que eu gosto! _But whatever_, babies, que o cara é gato ele é, né? Fazer o quê? Dei de ombros e deparei-me com minha amiga querendo me lançar outra réplica novamente, mas foi interrompida pela mocinha que acabava de abrir uma porta do lado esquerdo do corredor. Trazia consigo uma prancheta.

- Teste 14, de Shinna D'Vangelli. – chamou sem erguer o olhar do papel.

- Boa sorte...! – cantarolei, acenando um tchauzinho para a minha sorridente-e-elegantérrima-cobra-amiga que acabava de se levantar dali para seguir a produtora baixinha até o estúdio de testes.

Eu me encontrava então, sozinho naquela sala de espera minúscula e repleta dos eflúvios remanescentes de fumaça de cigarro. Todos os outros candidatos já tinham tido seus testes e saído, eu havia sido o último a chegar.

Eu não ligava. Os agentes sempre diziam que eu me atrasava para os compromissos. Para mim, isso era só tagarelagem, me passava tão direto de um ouvido ao outro! Se eu chegasse exatamente no horário marcado eu não teria tempo em me produzir decentemente e tempo era ouro para mim. Eu, Misty Lèzard já estava sendo _muito_ requisitado. Sinceramente, eu nem me atrasava _tanto _assim, um minuto a mais ou um minuto a menos jamais atrapalhou no impacto que minha estonteante aparência costumava causar em produtores e diretores. Eu sempre levava o meu quinhão porque eu _sempre_ estava muito bem preparado. Resumindo, eu era um arraso total.

Inclusive naquela tarde. Mal deixei a salinha de testes, nem sequer tinha acendido meu cigarro ainda e o celular tocou. Não precisei nem de _call-back_. Juro!A resposta positiva de que eu havia conseguido o ensaio especial para a revista Argento veio com a visão mais desagradável do meu dia: meu agente, o Algol, vindo de longe em minha direção.

X

- Ah! Ali está ela, senhores... Digo, _ele_. Vejam só, se parece tão perfeitamente com uma garota que até mesmo eu, que convivo diariamente com ele, me confundo. É o Misty, de quem tanto ouvem falar ultimamente!

O segui de forma mecânica, mais porque aquele era meu próprio trajeto do que real interesse em conhecer o tal novo e badaladíssimo modelo. Mesmo porque eu tinha a impressão de já tê-lo visto em algum teste de fotogenia há alguns meses, para alguma agência aqui da França inclusive. Eu trabalhava como fotógrafo de moda e também, caso eu estivesse enganado sobre o teste de fotogenia, cedo ou tarde eu o conheceria por meus próprios meios. E aliás, antes mesmo deste tal Misty tão comentado, muito eu havia ouvido falar do próprio que nos levava, Algol Perseus, o jovem árabe decadente que teve de se tornar um mero _scouter_ e agente de modelos antes que se encontrasse irreversivelmente chafurdado nas dívidas contraídas por... Bem, sinceramente pouco interessava a causa. O fato era que, especialmente naquele dia eu não estava nem um pouco disposto, ou melhor dizendo, não estava _nada_ _paciente_ em aturar _bookers _puxa-sacos e interesseiros. Julian, caminhando ao meu lado, trocou um olhar cumplice comigo. No meu eu quis dizer: "por isso eu estava lhe aconselhando para que as festas que você inventa fossem extremamente restritas."

Porque ele estava organizando uma festa de reinauguração para o fim de semana e porque sempre surgiam sujeitos naquele estilo e _sempre_ eram os que passavam a noite toda perseguindo a imprensa a fim de sair nas colunas sociais com aquele sorriso de falsa fidalguia e, consequentemente, fazendo com que qualquer evento importante aparentasse uma festinha ordinária. Aliás, isto não era eu quem dizia e sim meu irmão, Kanon. Sendo bem razoável, nestes casos me inclinava em concordar com ele. Não sabia por que Julian sempre insistia em convidar "uma civilização inteira" toda vez que decidia organizar qualquer pequena reunião que fosse. Além do mais, não é extremamente desagradável deparar-se com intrusos quais você nunca viu na vida ali em seu próprio ambiente familiar? Eu já deveria estar habituado, admito, este meio é assim mesmo. E perdão, se aqui pareço soar como a minha esposa também... Digo, minha _ex-esposa_... Tenho de me acostumar. Mas, esqueça. Lá estava eu, indo ver o tal rapaz loiro.

- O fotógrafo Saga Càstor e o produtor Julian Solo. – o agente nos apresentou ao rapaz que, imediatamente, nos mediu com um olhar ferinamente analítico e de quem eu pude também captar um sorriso artificial de simpatia. Honestamente, não havia assunto. Ficamos alguns momentos extras e embaraçosos trocando olhares plásticos uns com os outros até que o próprio garoto quebrou aquele constrangedor silêncio.

- Já cheguei a trabalhar para a Ares & Poseidon uma vez. – ele jogou uma mecha loira para trás da orelha olhando de modo afetado para o meu ex-sócio, Julian. Reflexivamente, puxei a manga de meu blazer para checar as horas, porém percebi que infelizmente não havia colocado meu relógio aquela manhã. Disfarçando um suspiro, desabotoei e voltei a abotoar o blazer grafite que eu vestia: estava visivelmente impaciente.

- Espero que tenha gostado. Talvez em outra futura oportunidade possamos tê-lo sob nossa produção novamente. – Julian tentou ser simpático, o loiro deu um sorriso de lado.

- Claro, logo que a mídia se cansar do querido e belo Afrodite e começar a enxergar que há outra estrela mais brilhante nesta temporada!

Santo Deus, aquilo foi desnecessariamente pretencioso, e o que eu estava fazendo ali mesmo? Eu tinha certeza de estar atrasado até a minha próxima encarnação! Havia o compromisso com os bookers da agência Tarot e ainda por cima eu já deveria ter ligado para agendar a minha exposição no museu Aros. Definitivamente eu não tinha tempo para aquele tipo de diálogo, por si só, já baldado.

- Com sua licença. Desculpem. – me despedi no meio da conversa. Eu de fato precisava seguir o meu caminho. Sequer dei-me ao trabalho de esperar por Julian. Não era por qualquer razão, mas eu _realmente_ tinha o costume de honrar meus compromissos com muita responsabilidade e além disso... internamente (e profundamente), não desejava dar espaço ao tempo ocioso. Se nada ocupava minha mente eu teria de parar e, por consequência, qualquer ínfimo e alheio pensamento poderia me levar para o lado desagradável de minha vida pessoal. Eu sei, eu não deveria tentar fugir dos meus problemas, minhas questões internas, de maneira alguma, porém o fato era que meu presente andava muito difícil, extremamente doloroso. E eu sentia a intensidade daquele sofrimento quase em toda vez que meu celular tocava. Como naquele exato instante, por exemplo.

- Pode falar, Saori. – fui seco. Por que ela estaria me ligando? Para, sem dó, tripudiar sobre o meu coração, é claro. Respirei fundo, mas quem falou lá do outro lado não foi minha ex-mulher e sim sua secretária.

- _A Senhorita Saori tem um recado para o senhor._

- Pois não? – eu apertei minha fronte. Me voltava a tensão.

- _A audiência foi marcada para esta Sexta-feira às nove horas. Um oficial lhe entregará a notificação no hotel em que está hospedado ainda hoje_.

- Você, por favor, poderia me adiantar o assunto? – já tínhamos tido uma audiência de separação nos últimos dias, não entendi por que outra tão cedo. Ouvi então a secretária afastar o telefone e conversar com alguém ao lado. A própria Saori, muito provavelmente.

- _Ela quer indenização, senhor Càstor, apesar da perda que o senhor causou a ela ser considerada irreparável._

Eu estanquei por um minuto no meio das escadas. _Irreparável_. De que maneira ela poderia afirmar isso unilateralmente? Tanto para ela quanto para mim, era a mesma dor, aquela perda fora nossa, acredito que não há culpados para isso, e, no entanto, por que _eu_ era sempre o único castigado? Eles falavam de coisas que eu tinha feito e nas quais eu sequer me recordava. E eu tinha _plena certeza_ de que não as fizera. Eu não era louco, e talvez pelo fato de eu não possuir testemunhas a meu favor, nem mesmo minha própria memória, todos eles... Não. _Ela _era quem queria me ver louco. Ah, nossa vida vinha seguindo tão perfeita! Minha Deusa... Como eu a chamava. Era o que ela era. Agora me obrigava a reparar nossa perda apenas por eu ter estado presente ao seu lado no dia em que nosso destino se cumpriu tão fatídico? Deveríamos passar por aquilo juntos, apoiando um ao outro. Não entendia porque ela me culpava tanto. Eu pouco me lembrava do citado dia, mas doía. Aquele fardo era chumbo.

- Okay. – respondi sem vontade e cerrando meus olhos brevemente, interrompi a ligação. Desabotoei um botão da minha camisa e estalei meus lábios em desagrado. Eu estava atrasado e a porta da agência era logo ao final do lance de escadas.

- Ainda aí? – Julian bateu de leve nas minhas costas e subiu o resto dos degraus à minha frente.

- Estava ao telefone.

- Algo importante?

- Não... Nada mais importante do que viemos fazer aqui. – forcei um sorrisinho. Por alguns segundos olhei o visor de meu celular: lá ainda havia a foto de Saori. E agora tudo o que eu desejava era que ela apenas pudesse esquecer o meu número de telefone...

Finalmente atravessei a porta. Eu precisava trabalhar.

**x.X.o.X.x**

_**continua...**_

**- Elle **__"Ela" em francês.

_**- **_**Season = **Temporada. (em moda é tipo "Primavera/Verão" ou "Outouno/Inverno")

**- Trendy =** Tendência, (algo muito na moda)

**- Call-back =** Quando um modelo é escalado para uma segunda avaliação, geralmente como tira-teima ou porque o modelo primordialmente escolhido foi impedido ou não teve bom desempenho para o trabalho em questão.

**- Inutile, cher =** "Inútil, querida" em francês.

**- Scouter =** Olheiro, caça-talentos e que geralmente também trabalha como agente (ou booker) de um modelo.

**N/A final: **_Bem, esse capítulo foi mais uma apresentação dos dois principais personagens, Misty e Saga. Esta fic já está praticamente pronta, portanto atrasos serão raros. _

_Espero que tenham gostado! Não demoro em postar o segundo! Beijos e obrigada pela leitura!_


End file.
